Alex and Mason Love Story: My way
by MrsDarcyElizabethBennet
Summary: It took me a week to write this. Please read it! DISCONTINUED FOR NOW!


An Alex and Mason Story: What happened after Wizards vs. Werewolves

(Prologue)

Alex sat in her room and cried all day after it happened. She missed her true love, Mason, who was turned into a wolf by Justin's evil vampire girlfriend, Juliet. Alex vowed that if she ever found Juliet again, she would kill her. She would never forget Mason's last words before he turned into a wolf. "I'll always love you, Alex"

(Chapter 1)

(1 year later, when Alex has almost given up on ever finding Mason again and is dating Dean again)

(In Alex's bedroom)

Alex: Where are you, Mason, my love?

Theresa: He's gone meeha, you have to give up. By the way, Dean's here.

Alex: I'll be down in a minute.

Theresa: Okay.

Alex: Oh, my Mason. How I miss you.

(Mason comes in through the open window)

Mason: Hello, love.

(Alex turns around)

Alex: Mason? MASON! I never stopped loving you, just like you said.

Mason: I know.

Alex: I have a lot of questions, but I'll ask you as soon as I go tell Dean "It's over"

Mason: Who's Dean?

Alex: He's a guy I used to go out with. I started dating him again to see if I felt sparks, like I did with you, but I haven't because I realized, a few months ago, that you're the only one for me. I just haven't broken up with him because I thought you would always be a wolf, but since you're back I'll break up with him.

Mason: Do you know how unconditionally and irrevocably I love you?

Alex: Yeah. We've come really close to losing each other.

Mason: I know. Which is why I took so long getting to you.

Alex: What do you mean?

Mason(Gets down on one knee, with a ring box in his hands): Alex Russo, I love you ardently and promise I always will. Will you marry me?

Alex: YES!

Mason: Now, let's go get rid of Dean.

(Alex and Mason go downstairs, where Dean is waiting)

Dean: Hey, Russo.

Alex: Dean, can I talk to you for a minute?

Dean: Anything for you, Russo.

(Alex and Dean go to the corner)

Alex: It's over.

Dean: What? Why?

Alex(Walks up to Mason): My true love and fiancé, just came back from being a jerk.

Dean: What! You'll choose a guy who was a jerk to you, but not me? Fiançe? What?

Alex: Mason just asked me to marry him, and I said yes.

Dean: Why?

Alex: I've loved him since you asked me out the first time, I never really loved you. You just filled part of a place in my heart that Mason completely fills.

Dean: Alex, I'll hurt you if you break up with me.

Alex: I don't care.

Dean: Okay then.

(Dean is about to punch Alex in the face when Mason interferes)

Dean: What? What are you doing?

Mason: I'm protecting my love.

(Mason punches Dean in the shoulder, instantly breaking it)

Alex: Bye, Dean.

Dean(As he's running out): I'll always love you, Russo. Never forget that.

Mason: Finally, I have you all to myself.

(Justin, Max, Theresa, and Jerry walk in the room)

Justin: Mason?

Alex: Yep. Mason's back.

Jerry: Why? What happened to Dean?

Alex: I broke up with him.

Justin: Why?

Alex: Because I love Mason. I always have and I always will, so I'm marrying him.

Jerry: WHAT?

Mason: I'm sorry sir. I know I should have asked you first but I wasn't sure what you'd say to me, with the fact about me leaving. I wouldn't have left if I had my own conscious thoughts, but I thought like a wolf until I was changed back into a werewolf again.

Alex: So you weren't thinking conscious thoughts when you said you'd always love me?

Mason: No, that was me. I knew I couldn't let you come with me because I wouldn't be able to think human. I never did stop loving you, I just thought I would never be able to come back.

Alex: How did you get back?

Mason: I found a wizard in Central Park and he changed me back using moonstone. When I was a werewolf again all I thought about was Alex and proving I still loved her and proving I never stopped loving her. It took the wizard eleven months of this past year to find moonstone and cure me. I have been watching out for Alex though, because I never stopped loving her. This last month I have spent looking for the perfect ring, because I thought "There's no better way to prove my love to Alex than if I ask her to marry me."

Alex: Aww, Mason. You did all this for me?

Mason: I did all this for us, so we could be together.

Alex: Thank you Mason.

Mason: You're welcome.

Alex: Mason, can I ask you a question?

Mason: Sure, love.

Alex: Will you kiss me? I've lived so long without your kisses and now you're back I need you to kiss me.

Mason: Of course, love.

(Mason leans in and kisses Alex passionately)

(Alex's family leaves, to give Alex and Mason some privacy)

(Three minutes later)

(Alex pulls away)

Mason: I love you, love.

Alex: I know. I love you too, Mason, my love.

Mason: Do you want to go to your room and start planning our wedding?

Alex: Yes, if you'll kiss me often.

Mason(Strokes Alex's cheek with his hand): I promise I will.

Alex: Let's go.

(Alex and Mason go up to Alex's room)

Mason: Do you want a big wedding with a lot of people or a small wedding with just family?

Alex: I'll let you decide.

Mason: Okay. I don't want a big wedding unless everything's over by sundown.

Alex: Then it's a small wedding with just family and our closest friends.

Mason: That works for me.

Alex: Me too.

Mason: You ready for a heart-stopping kiss, my love?

Alex: Yes.

(Alex and Mason kiss really passionately, and as Alex undoes Mason's pants and Mason starts feeling up Alex's back, under her shirt, they realize they need to stop)

Mason: We need to stop, love.

Alex: I know. I don't want to but we have to.

Mason: I sure as hell don't want to stop, but we have to in case your parents walk in.

Alex: That would be-

(Alex starts puking up blood)

Mason: Alex? Love? Are you okay?

Alex(In between puking and coughing): Go get parents.

Mason: I will my love. Stay here.

(Mason runs and gets Jerry and Theresa)

(Mason, Jerry, and Theresa come into Alex's bedroom to see Alex lying on a heap in the floor with blood surrounding her)

Jerry: We need to get Alex to the hospital. Now.

Theresa: Mason, it's almost nighttime. Are you going to come?

Mason: I'll do anything for my love, so yes I'm coming.

Jerry: Wow. You must really love Alex.

Mason: I do. I'll just sneak in, so no one sees me.

(At the hospital)

(Mason comes in the window)

Mason: What's wrong with my love?

Jerry: She's in a coma. She also lost about three quarters of her blood.

(Mason starts bawling)

Theresa: Mason, it'll be okay.

Mason: No. I know how this ends. She'll never wake up.

Jerry: How do you know?

Mason: This is what happened to my last girlfriend. She was entirely human, but I've never loved anyone as much as I love Alex, so if she dies I'm going to kill myself, just to be with her. Please tell me you know a spell to make her better.

Jerry: I do, but none of my kids are full wizards. Justin and Max might be able to do it together, though.

Mason: Please try, I love her more than my life and I couldn't live if she died.

Jerry: Okay. Justin, Max, come here, hold hands and repeat after me.

(Justin and Max hold hands)

Jerry: Maki-waki-woo

Justin&Max: Maki-waki-woo

Jerry: Itty-butty-bit

Justin&Max: Itty-butty-bit

(There's a flash of light around Alex's bed)

Alex: Where am I?

Mason: Alex, my love, you're in the hospital because you were puking up blood and then you collapsed.

Alex: When can I leave?

Jerry: I'll go ask the doctor.

Alex: Mason, why are you here? You need to hide. You're in your werewolf form.

Mason: I know what form I'm in, love. I just had to be certain you wouldn't die on me. If you had I would have killed myself to be with you.

Alex: Really?

Mason: Absolutely.

Alex: I love you Mason Greyback.

Mason: I love you Alex Russo.

(The sun comes up)

Mason: I'm going to leave so you don't hear me scream in pain from the transformation back.

Alex: I thought the change was painless.

Mason: That was just to see if you remembered that fact about my transformations, you know that, right, love?

Alex: I know, and you're almost completely human again.

Mason: I know. I need you as much as I need food or air, and I grow to love you more every day.

Alex: Aww, get over here Mason, my love.

Mason: I'll come over there but I'm not doing anything with you, including plan our wedding, until you're completely better.

Alex: Aww, you really do care about me. Justin said you didn't because you left but now I'll never believe another thing he says.

Mason: I'm gonna go get Justin!

Alex: Whoa, Mason, hold on! I never believed him!


End file.
